Overcast
by Isabelle Chelsi
Summary: Daimen is not your average vampire. Her being tied up with a group of ancients and trying to fit in with the Cullen clan, is harder than she would have thought. With all of the problems brought upon the group, things have become darker than ever before.


I stared up at the little house

I stared up at the little house. My nostrils full of the unfamiliar scent that I was asked to search out, actually find and to finally check up on. I smirked, waiting for something to happen. The Cullen's, especially Edward would be _Thrilled_ to see me. Well, not me but my family. Especially here, in front of Bella's house. A pale figure walked in front of me, I smirked at him, "Hey, Axe. Finally caught up?" I teased; I bent down and pressed my palm on the pavement. No movement, "Where is Raine and Spencer?" I questioned, he didn't have to verbalize it, and I knew the obvious answer. I nodded, "So ... they shall be coming soon. Good."

A new scent caught me. I didn't need to turn, I held my smirk. "Hello ... Edward." I commented, turning just to be polite. Not that I could see him anyways. He seemed tense, but not cause of me. "Oh, come on. You know you missed us ... Haven't seen you, pun not intended, since you were out visiting us." I tried to sound hurt. Axxel laughed coldly from behind me.

"He is just a little shy, apparently" Axxel barked.

"Why are you here?" He hissed, he was keeping his attitude worn on his shoulder. I could tell he was talking to Axe, not me. I pouted.

"Well, we are technically here on duty for the Vulturi, but we plan on helping you out. Why, don't trust us?" Axe questioned, not even bothering to turn and face the boy; He was being a prick.

Edward formed a growl, deep within his chest. I moved directly to Axxel's side. "Oh come on, Eddy. You know better than to fight us..." I smirked over at him.

"And besides, your too young, it wouldn't be any fun and we might have to feel guilty after." A voice to my left said calmly. It was Raine, my 'mother'. She had a way of just popping out of seemingly no where.

"And don't worry; we aren't here to hurt the girl. Just to intimidate her. And you, of course. Seeing as you're the one she wants to change her, if at all." My 'father's' voice echoed with Raine's.

"We are here more to protect, than to pressure." I interjected. Axe put his hand on my shoulder.

"So, where is the darling? I want to see her, I bet she is either extremely pretty or she knows how to take a hit." Raine gave him another shot of a smirk; their perverted side was always running about. And people were supposed to grow more mature as they aged, Axxel, Raine, and Spencer were some of the most feared, powerful and most immature creatures in this world. Not a bad mix, if you ask me. Unless you have to spend every waking moment with them. Edward grumbled something under his breath, I caught it but would rather not repeat.

"Shut up." I growled, since I was probably the only person who could get away with it.

"Dai. Don't talk back to your mother." Spencer ordered; Hiss lips curled up with a snake like vibration behind them.

"She never talked to me. So how could I have talked back?" I growled. I lowered my head, now _that_ counted as actually talking back. I moved to the other side of Axxel.

"Good plan, let me get eaten before they get you." Axxel coughed.

Edward looked annoyed, but I noticed that he felt some hope when I was trying to defend him. "Well, she isn't here ... so I suggest you leave." Edward muttered, I could feel his tenseness. I knew he couldn't get into our heads because of Raine. Powers didn't work when she was around, period. Which may sound annoying but she was in control of it, she could 'turn it off' if she wanted. But this was a situation where she wasn't willing.

"Leave? But Edward, we are staying with _you_. The second I contacted Carlisle, he was excited enough to invite us over. You wouldn't know though, since I just called. Now that it is settled, I guess we could leave her driveway, seeing as Charlie will be here soon, but only if you escort us to your home." I heard Edward grunt lightly at Spencer's words. The air stirred, a weak nod, "Good, don't worry, we will slow down so you can keep up." The three of them laughed in unison, Edward was just plain annoyed, he started running and we caught up just as easily. I left a moment after them though, to take off my shoes. If we were going to run, I needed to have all my senses working overtime.

It didn't take long to reach his home. We stopped, started glancing around the front yard, I breathed in. "It smells like … human mixed with werewolf … interesting. Making friends?" I asked. No reply. Just a pause.

"Actually. If I recall correctly. That reservation has a pack, does it not? Passing boundaries are they not?" Raine was being a jerk. I paused on the porch.

"No, they haven't crossed boundaries. Bella has … it is on her. Not direct." I stood in place.

Axxel smiled, he was going to have another victim. By victim I mean a new person to become friends with. He had the give of persuade peoples bonds and feelings. He normally became everyone's best friend in a second. He never messed with anyone else's relationships. He felt it was wrong. "Can she shower? I mean, it's okay when it is a werewolf smelling like that. But werewolf on human is off." He said with a low gurgle. Edward shrugged, "Awe. Come on Edward! I thought we were tight!" I wanted to smack my forehead.

I shoved Axxel to the side, "Don't even try to sound like a teenager. And Mutter, Vater, please be nice." I pleadingly looked in their direction.

"Drop the German, darling. You know we hate it." Spenser growled. I stuck my feet back into my shoes. Ignoring him.

We then walked towards the front door and opened it, not bothering to knock. At that moment, I was locked in a hug with Alice. I gulped, pushing her off. "What's your problem?" I hissed at her, I hated being hugged, at least when it isn't expected. I could tell that she was smiling at me, my eyes wide with a dim horror, they were wishing they worked. I pushed past her, taking in a gulp of air to see who was in the room "Aw, crap. Just my luck!" I said sadly, in that moment I was tackled to the ground. "Emmett …" I muttered. He held me down.

His weight was lifted off me immediately. Carlisle's scent was hovering over me. He grabbed my hand and raised me to my feet. "Sorry, you will have to put up with him … I doubt he will calm any time soon." His voice made me laugh a little; I had missed him a bit. He knew his family well. I then jumped over to where Emmett stood laughing. I then wrestled him to the floor. We rolled around, trying to pin the other down.

There were a few chuckles, "Children. Adorable, are they not?" Raine said faintly, I ignored her. I was not adorable, not because I was a vampire though. Mostly because of my actual appearance. I had been compared to Jasper plenty of times, with the whole scars thing. Only, mine, I could pass as battle wounds, weren't actually from battle. Lets just say I had too much personality and Spencer had a short temper. I was assured though, that I was still considered stunning by everyone. Humans especially, cause they couldn't see the extend of my scars.

"Certainly." Carlisle returned to him, "Spencer, Raine, Axxel. Welcome."

"Good to see you Carlisle. Now, where is your lovely Esme, I have missed her." Right then Esme appeared at Carlisle's side. I gave her a friendly smile then threw a punch at Emmett. "Lovely, to see you both again." Raine was speaking with true affection, "Mmm. Playing on the good side? Fun." She wasn't being sarcastic. They were lucky, in Raine's mind, for getting to eat regularly. The three of them only fed once a year, I was on the same diet as the Cullen's though.

"We must catch up. It has been quite a while, has it not? I am curious to know more about what you have been up to lately." Carlisle said graciously, holding onto Esme's hand and leading us both down the stairwell. Jasper was now standing next to Alice, who was explaining to him why we were here. I had my knee against Emmett's throat when Rose tapped my shoulder. Gave me a big _ahem_. I stood, and she gave me a light hug. We didn't mind each other.

We all sat down in the living room. Axxel was sitting to my left, arm wrapped around my shoulders. While my parents were on a different couch. "Oh, Bella is coming." Alice and I said at the same time, we glanced at each other and then started laughing. I could hear Bella all the way at her home, because I was focusing on it and I automatically did things with my clouded eyes. "We should wait for her." I said, "I am sure she would want to hear about them." I referred to my family. We sat in silence, I was fiddling with Axxel's free hand. But that was all. Everything else was still. Edward was being impatient, I could sense it and it was set me off balance.

Soon, the loud truck could be heard, storming at the house at 30 miles per hour. Edward was gone and came back with Bella in hand in less than a minute. She didn't even notice us that is until Axxel spoke up. "Jeez. She smells like ... mutt." He said, low and hard. She turned and faced us. I smiled at her, and even with his comment, Axxel was sitting on the edge of his seat seemingly want to go and hug her or something and my parents were still.

I stood, "Hello, Bella. I have heard so much about you ... May I?" I asked, holding out my hand. I heard a confused breath come from Bella. Most vampires were shocked to see my eyes be so clouded and dull, colourless. Though, they didn't care once they learned that my senses were twice of what theirs was. My comment made Edward's internal hinder start up again. "Relax, no need to be macho. I just wanted to know how she looked. Sheesh." I sat back down, "My name is Daimen. This is my … partner …Axxel an-" Axxel cut me off, pushed me aside and had his hand held out to her. I pushed him aside before Bella could even think of responding. "He is scary, I know."

"Their the Cassidy trio. Not including Dai." Edward hissed in her ear. Bella let Edward wrap his arm around her and she clung to it. I chuckled slightly, she had heard of them? Not surprising.

"So, Bella, I hear you are quite the celebrity." Axxel said, coming beside me again, deciding not to start a pushing fight. "Everyone knows you, Werewolves, the Vulturi and even some new starts. Someday you may even bee more famous than us, but I have to emphasize the MAY." He was open with his happy tone. I punched his arm, as he stood again.

"Your ... one of the first...?" Bella dished out and I shrugged. Looking over at Edward.

"Yeah, we are some of the first. We were born in 4000 BC. We were ... and I suppose ... still are ... early versions of the great Egyptians. Though, you can't tell now ... the turn made us go pale, our eyes change and everything else followed." Raine said with a shrug.

Bella went still. It would appear that she was doing some math. "So ... your ... over six thousand years old?" She didn't seem to believe them, the three of them just nodded, moving the air again. She tilted her head at us and then followed Edward to the couch across from us. I stayed quiet.

"Dai, here, isn't nearly as old though. Only about thirty." Axxel added, "Dunno, how I got latched to her." I elbowed him in the ribs. Emmett laughed. I growled and he shut it.

"How about you tell Bella about what you can do?" Alice was excited. She was digging her nails into Jasper's wrist from being too over the top, I heard his moan. Axxel breathed over at her and I leaned back.

"I … have enhanced senses. Though, I cannot see … I cans see, by holding the ground and sensing movement. Along with smell and hearing that are highly advanced." I ran a hand through my mangles hair.

"I can ... make people like me." Axxel raised his eyebrows, "In more ways than one." He gave a smirk, "But don't worry. Vampires only, sorry Hun." He was kidding; sure, he could use his powers to make innocent vampires fall in love with him. But he never used it that way, only ever used it for friendship purposes. He had too much dignity to be a slut. But not enough to go beyond being a pervert. I waited for Raine and Spenser to speak. They were being quiet.

"I can make things move." Spencer said bluntly. He glanced at the glass table in the centre of the room, he made it raise so high and so fast that it shattered when it slammed into the roof. He laughed a little, "Sorry." He wasn't serious. He just wanted to see how scared Bella would become. I heard the little shard fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Carlisle. He is just bored." Raine said, laughing.

"Axxel, you got this?" Spence asked, Axxel disappeared from my side and dashed around the room. He was back to the couch fairly quickly. Great, I was hooked onto Spencer's bitch.

"So..." I interrupted, they all looked over at me. "Edward, may I bring up why we are here?" I asked, he didn't move. "Uh, alright then, When is Bella changing?"

Edward stiffened, "After we are married." That was is? Pretty general.

"You know, your going to cause trouble for yourself. Seeing as it's either she is bitten soon. Or we are going to do it." Raine chuckled with a lighter tone. Edward hissed lowly at us. Carlisle raised a hand to calm him.

"You mean, bite her. As in transform her, without killing her?" He seemed to need confirmation. "But why?" Carlisle questioned a little further.

"Because, she is unusual enough to catch their attention. Why waste something rare ... right?" Axxel said, "We also are supposed to use our _skill_ to figure this out. You know, why she is different."

Bella stayed quiet, problem not wanting to get involved with the odd news. Axxel stood, walked towards Bella; Edward was calmer from both Jasper and Axxel forcing him to. He looked at Edward, "May I?" He asked, Edward cooed over at Carlisle who gave him a nod. He scooted over, separating himself from Bella. I smirked, as Axxel sat down. Bella's breath speeding up from him. "What? You scared of little old me?" He asked, using his powers to loosen her up a little. "I mean, I'm not that bad." He looked over at me, "She is beautiful, your truly missing out. Honestly, she doesn't need to be transformed to be pretty."

Bella laughed nervously at him a bit, Axxel was being careful not to over use his power. Edward had plastered himself to the edge of the couch, trying to not look away. The leather groaned from his grip. She didn't leave Axxel's brilliant blue eyes. "Why ... why are your eyes like that?" She asked him, He grunted, wasn't expecting it. I gave him an encouraging nod. He turned his attention back to her.

"Well ... these guys, are vegetarians, right? Well, not really. I suppose." He flashed a brilliant smile; "We still feed on blood, but only once a year, maybe more maybe less. All depends on our moods and such. Therefore, we have these eyes. And if you pay attention, you will notice we each have different shades of blue. It changes with how much blood we drink. The darker the blue, the more the blood." He said simply.

To make note that Axxel had the darkest eyes and Spence had the lightest. I didn't actually know that for fact, but by their hunting patterns. It would make the most sense.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Come on Bella, You can see them later." He was being bossy, and I didn't blame him. He never had trusted the Cassidy bunch, then again, they did get off to a bad start when he was new to this life ...

"Goodbye Bella." I said, still giving her a smile. "Bye Edward. See you later." I continued, looking over at Axxel. "You really need a girlfriend, you're getting choppy."

"I do, only, she won't let me practise." He walked over and kissed my forehead. I wrapped an arm around his waist then let go.

"Hey, kids. Why not go and play out back?" Raine commanded. I frowned and stood, taking off my shoes and running out to the back. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sprinted after me. Rose calmly stepped out the back. The 'adults' wanted to talk, so be it.

I paused then leapt back. Tackling Jasper to the ground, Emmett pulled me off. "Fair duels." He announced. "Teams or individual?" He questioned.

"Teams." I hissed, "I will take the team with two. Who wants to be my partner?" I questioned. No one answered, "Alice, get over here." She pranced over. I pulled off my sweater, throwing it to the ground. I also pulled off my jeans. Emmett laughed. I was in a tank top and boxers. My senses worked best when they weren't covered, but I wasn't about to fight in anything less than this.

"Okay, so. Boys versus girls?" Jasper questioned, Rose didn't want to fight at the moment. So she watched.

I smirked and made the first move. I launched myself forward, hooking onto Emmett. I dug my fingers into his arms then pushed off with my legs, pulling his arms back. I leapt off and went for Jasper, though he was a step ahead of me. Pressure was applied to my back, Emmett had clung on. I tried to shake him, but he wouldn't budge. I felt his grip loosen, Alice. I wasn't expecting her to help me out much, but prying off the barbarian was manageable, I suppose. I helped her by dragging my fingers against his. Once I was free, I ran forward. I barely dodged an attack from Jasper, who skidded by, trying to re-launch himself.

I kept running, and then turned quickly, trying to be as unpredictable as possible. Didn't work, Jasper have latched his teeth around my shoulder? I growled, automatically falling to the ground and rolled, trying to get him off. He didn't release. I then had Emmett on me. Alice tried to pry him off again. I struggled to get free of the two of them.

I relaxed, making my body limp for a moment. Emmett stopped to look at me, moron. He put his face close to mine, then exposed his throat to look at jasper, "What is she doin-" My teeth clenched onto his shoulder and I pushed up. Jasper had his arms on me but I managed to break his grip. I released Emmett and then jumped into the air. A scent caught me though and I growled. In mid air, a figure caught onto my arm and snagged me down to the ground. There was a large dent in the soil.

"Edward, off. Your not allowed to join!" I tried to shove him off, I wasn't actually trying. He just chuckled. "What?"

"Boys versus girls. He should be able to." Emmett chuckled with him. I punched him off and then stood.

"You know what. I want to hunt. Anyone in?" I asked, rubbing the tingling area on my neck where jasper got me.

"Sorry …" He muttered, he must have noticed my pain. I just smiled innocently.

"Whatever. You just knew you would loose." Emmett growled.

"Well, duh. I am having an off day. Any other day and you would be begging for mercy." I started to walk into the woods. I heard them all follow. There was nothing else for us to do, hell; we probably wouldn't even kill anything. Just catch up with each other.


End file.
